Revenge is Sweet Remy Gets What He Deserves
by bettee
Summary: Three girls find out that the Gambit has been playing them. Together, they get their revenge. Funny story! Rated T for language, PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME HAPPEH


Okay, in this story, Remy lives with the X-men, but he kinda come and goes. And there is no past og present with Romy or any other characters, this is just a funny plot, so play along ^^

______________________________________

If a person asked anyone in the mansion of the X-men, about a guy named Remy Lebeau, they would always get the same answer from everybody: "Hes the most notorious womanizer you'll ever find."

..

Jubilee was walking down the hall towards her room. Well, she wasn't really walking, she was more floating. She had just had the most amazing afternoon of her life. She just couldn't stop smiling. Her stomach tickled and her cheeks were hot. She made a little dance down the hall before approaching the door. She walked in smiling, and found Rogue and Kurt in a fight.

"Y' know ahm' right!"

"It vasn't me! Mein Gott, vhy vont you believ' me?"

"Kurt, ah' saw you in there!"

Kurt was squatting on the windowsill with the window open, looking very defensive at Rogue in front of him. Rouge was completely covered in some brown sticky stuff, but it didn't cover the furious look on her face. They didn't even notice Kitty before she absently let out a deep sigh and fell on her back on her bed. She still had a huge dreamy smile.

Rogue turned towards her and pointed at her self with widend eyes.

"Lee, look what tha' worm did to meh!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and slapped himself over the forehead.

"I did not pour zyrup on you, Rouge!"

"Yes you did! Lee, please take my-" It finally occurred to Rogue that Jubilee wasn't really paying attention, so she put her hands on her hips.

"Hello? A little support maybeh'? And whats with the big smile?"

Jubilee didn't look up at her but kept her dreamy glance at the ceiling.

"I just had the most fantastic afternoon." She said and sighed again.

"What? Why?" Rogue answered not so furious anymore, but more curious. Jubilee sat up and put her hands behind her as support.

"Ill tell you, if Fuzzy leaves." she looked over at Kurt who was still on the windowsill. He looked at her with relief.

"I'd be glad too!" Right before he poofed away, Rogue got to shout that their fight wasn't over yet and something provocative about his appearance. Then she muttered something under her breath before turning to Jubilee.

"Can ya tell meh while ah' take ah shower?" Jubilee grinned at her and they walked to the bathroom. Rogue took off her sticky clothes and went in the shower. Jubilee sat down on the toilet and leaned her head back to rest on the cold wall.

"So, wha' was so amazing about yah afternoon?" she heard Rouge asking from behind the shower door. A big smile spread over Jubilee's lips again when she thought back of the day.

"I spent it with Remy."

Rouge pulled open the shower door and looked at her with shock.

"WHA'?!"

And then Jubilee told her all about her afternoon. How the mysterious and extremely sexy Cajun had walked in the kitchen where she was eating ice cream out of the tub alone. He had looked at her with those seductive dark eyes and they had shared the ice cream. He had seduced her and she gave in to him. It developed into some first gentle, then passionate kisses between them. She told that he was the most amazing kisser and just a brush of his touch made her twitch.

When she finished telling she smiled up at Rogue. But Rouge just stood with huge eyes and a hanging jaw. She repeated:

"WHA'?!"

Jubilee just smiled wider.

"I know, right? I can't believe he likes me! Remy, the most drop dead goooorgeous guy on Earth with _such _a sexy accent, he actually likes ME! Can you believe it?"

"NO ah' cant! That sounds just like yesterday for meh! Except for the touching.." Rouge turned off the water and stepped out and wrapped a towel around her. Jubilee frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

"Remy, ah was with him last week! THAT was the most amazing afternoon!"

Jubilee's frown slowly faded and her eyes went as wide as Rogue's. There was a long pause. Then they both realised it. They had both been played by the Gambit.

Twenty minutes later, they had moved to Rogues room, where Jubilee now sat on the floor and Rogue on her bed.

"Ah can't believe he did that."

"Me neither! He told me that "I was a precious flower, so special and beautiful. You are one of a kind, mon ami. I have never met anyone quite like you." Jubilee said the last part with a mocking French accent.

"Oh ma Gawd, he said the exact same thang to meh." Rogue rolled her eyes. "What ah jerk."

Jubilee nodded assent. They continued to back talk Remy until Kitty walked through the door, literally. She walked over and sat in the big sack chair. She came in just as Jubilee said something about the heartbreaker.

"Who's an arrogant wanker?" Kitty asked, switching her look between Jubilee and Rogue.

"You're never gonna believe what happened." Jubilee said as she laid her chin on her bended knees.

"Remy the rat has been with both of us. Lied to both of us, played us."

"He's meaner than ah skillet full of rattlesnakes." Rouge added.

Kitty dropped her jaw.

"You're kidding." was all she said. Jubilee shook her head and sighed.

"Nope. It just confirms the rumours, he doesn't know what shame is."

Kitty just looked at them with no other expression than raised eyebrows and the hanging jaw.

"But.. But.. Hes.."

"Ah know. Gorgeous, charh'ming, irresistible, sexy, mysterious. Simply too good to be true." Rogue yawned and leaned back in her bed.

"No, I mean.." Kitty continued. "I was with him the day before yesterday."

There was all quiet. Then Jubilee slowly said:

"Wha-What do you mean "was with him"?"

Kitty looked a little confused over the situation.

"I.. We were out in the garden, behind the rose bushes. And he.. said all these sweet things.. we made out and stuff. But, now you're saying he has been with you two too?" She looked up at them and they both nodded. Unbelievable. What an _asshole_.

The three of them talked about what they had just found out for a while. The sun had start to set. Suddenly a deep bell rang and told them that dinner was ready. They went down to the dining hall where three great long dining tables were packed with students and teachers around. They sat down at the second table, and from their seats, they could see Remy. He was sitting at the first table, lighting up a cigarette. He took a deep inhale, dropped back in his seat and closed his eyes in relief as he blew out smoke, as if it was his first ciggy today. But his relief was soon cut off when Storm took the cigarette out of his mouth. She stood next to him with a strict look in her eyes.

"Remy, how many times have we told you _not_ to smoke inside?"

He opened his eyes and looked with rile as she put out the cig. But then his face changed and he smirked at her with innocent eyes.

"Désolé, je ne parle pas anglais, mon ami." She rolled her eyes and left. That was _always_ his excuse when he was being confronted like that. _Sorry, I don't speak English._ He grinned and turned towards the delicious burgers that were stacked on the table. He made an "aawhh maaaan **:/**"-sound.

"C'est des conneries! I'm so sick of your Américain food." He looked down at the table. "Why we never eat French eh?" he added. Logan, five seats away, took a sip of his soda but didn't look at him.

"If you don't like it, then go back to where you came from, frog eater."

Bobby choked on his burger and laughed between his coughs, covering his mouth. Those who had heard Logan, either tried to hide their laughing too or looked anxiously at Remy for a comeback. Remy just smirked, crossed his arms and looked out the window in front of him.

"At least Remy _knows_ where hes from, compared to une certaine personne."

There were some quiet gasps from those nearby. Someone whispered "Ohh below the belt..".

Logan calmly put down his soda and looked at Remy with a raised eyebrow.

"You wanna take this outside, Cajun?"

Remy slowly looked back and his smirk grew wider. An evil desire was in his eyes.

"Oh, le Gambit would love to."

An hour, the beginning of a fight, some triple cuts, some explosions and a warning from Xavier later, the mansion got quieter. Rogue, Kitty and Jubilee sat in Rogue and Kittys room.

"Ah think we should take revenge!" Rogue suddenly said exiting and slammed a fist in her hand. The two girls looked up at her.

"What do you mean?" Kitty said and frowned.

"Ah mean, we should do something terr'ble to him too!"

Jubilee sprang up with clenched fists and an evil smile.

"Yes! Of course! You're a genius, Ro!"

Kitty shrugged.

"Yeah but.. He _did_ just get some cuts.."

Rouge rolled her eyes and cut in.

"Yah, from LOGAN, he can give anyone cuts. Besides, ah' few cuts isn't enough. It has to be mean, real' mean."

"Something he'll _never_ forget!" Jubilee made an evil laugh. After a few minutes they had convinced Kitty to join in, and she was getting all exited too now.

"Okay, so.. What should we do to him?" she said and smiled at them.

They thought for a while.

"I might have an idea.. Nah, its _too_ mean.." Jubilee scratched her head and looked prevailing.

"It cahn't beh'!" Rogue cut in. Jubilee grinned and then told them all about her evil plan.

..

The clock showed 2:44 am. The mansion was completely quiet. The only sound came from three tip-toeing girls down the hall. They went in the elevator and pressed two floors up. The little bell said ding, and the door went open. Kitty peeked out from the elevator, and looked down the dark hall.

"Alright, lets go." she whispered to the girls behind her. They followed her to the right and read the doors.

"32.. 33.. 34.. ah, 35. Here it is.". Kitty turned around to face them, Rogue with a big paper bag and Jubilee with her shoulder bag.

"Okay, are you ready?" Jubilee said, looking at them with raised eyebrows to confirm them. They nodded and then all smiled before turning the knob. They slowly opened the door and without a sound, they walked in to Remy Lebeau's room.

The window was open and the long white curtains flapped slowly in the breeze. There was all quiet until they reached closer to the bed. Remy was a deep breather, and his mouth was slightly open. The covers covered his legs and up to the middle his bare perfect chest. He had a few short triple cuts on one arm and chest. One arm was bended with his hand next to his head, the other hand on his lower stomach. His hair was tousled, but he looked very peaceful. Almost innocent.

They all watched him for a good 10-15 seconds, just taking in how inhumanly good looking he really was before Jubilee broke the silence with whisper.

"Okay ladies, lets start the show."

Luckily, Remy was a heavy sleeper. Jubilee put down her bag and pulled out some fine rope and gave it to Kitty. Very slow and steady, they moved his feet. Kitty tied his one foot to a corner of the bed, and the other foot to the other corner. She used her powers to make the rope go through the bed, so it would never be tied up, unless you cut the madress. Then very lightly they moved his muscular arms to the two other cornes over his head and tied them up too. Seconds before finishing the last arm, a low mumbling came from Remy. They looked up and saw him moving a bit and groaning before blinking his eyes open. Kitty thought fast, and made the last knot. She grinned and got up next to the others standing by his side. First, it didn't really occur to him what was going on, but when he tried to pull his solids to him, he blinked a couple of times more before looking around with a sleepy frown.

"What the..."

"'Morning sunshine." Rouge said with crossed arms and a smirk on her face. Remy looked confused up at her, then at all of them.

"Rouge.. Kitty, Lee? Whats is going on, chéries?" The girls just laughed and he tried again to pull his arms and legs to him. He looked up at his tied wrists, and realized that he was actually tied up. He tried harder to wriggle his hands free, but they were immovable. He glanced up at the dominating girls, and his face changed into a seductive smirk. But before he could say anything, Jubilee rolled her eyes and said:

"No, were not here to sleep with you."

His smirk faded. _Damn._ He just looked unaware now. Kitty shook her head and tsked. With fake compassion she said:

"Oh Remy, Remy, Remy... You poor thing. Hasn't it soaked in yet? Did it really never occur to you, that all the girls you flirt with, actually live together in this mansion? That they had to find out some day that you played all of us?"

They smirked at him with that question. Remy immediately stopped struggling and his eyes grew bigger. Now he realised what was _really_ going on.

He wiggled a little and looked nervously at Rogue peeking down the paper bag and laughing at whatever was inside. With a beckoning voice he stuttered:

"C-come on, mon amis, chéries.. Im sure we can work dis out.."

They laughed mockingly and Jubilee pulled out a video camera that she put up on the nightstand so it taped Remys face and upper body.

"French wont get yah out of this one, _chérie._" Rogue said the last with an impression of him. She sat down on the edge of the bed with the paper bag in her lap as she spoke:

"Heres whats gonna happen. Were gonna make ah' little unpleasant video with yah, and then.." she smirked at the others. "were gonna give yah an ultimatum."

Remy looked widend eyed at her and then at the paper bag. Something inside it moved. He started to wrestle his wrists again, but never to come free. Kitty pressed "record" on the video camera and smiled evil.

"Lets start the show."

Rogue stood up and pulled the sheets off Remy to reveal his bare muscular, amazingly perfect, straight-out-of-a-magazine-torso. He didn't hyperventilate, but that wouldn't last for long. Jubilee stood at the foot of his bed and looked revengeful.

"See, we've found this little sweet fact about you."

"Its something you're really scared of.. Terrified of.. Or, is it actually a real phobia?" Rogue continued with a smirk and opened the paper bag. Remy froze at her sentence and there was no trace of his normal self-satisfaction on his face. His eyes were huge and he forgot to breathe while he looked at the bag. He grew pale as Rogue slowly tipped the contents of the bag out on his chest.

Several real-life Common Garter Snakes softly fell out on his naked chest and smelled around with their tongues. Remy screamed. The snakes stayed calm on him, some wound up towards his head. He roared to get them off, which just made the girls fall apart in laughter. He wrenched to get them off without any luck. His clenched fists went white and so did all of his skin basically.

"Get zthem off me! MON DIEU, GET ZTHEM OFF ME!"

They laughed harder and after a minute or two they managed to look up at him. What they saw made them clasp their hands to their mouths. Remy Lebeau was crying.

Tears streamed down his cheeks and his head was bend back in the pillow. He now hyperventilated and his body was shivering with fright. His eyes were closed tight and the fear made him forget all his English as he sobbed and begged through his teeth:

"S'il vous plaît.. s'il vous plaît prendre leur large.. Je suis désolé, je vais faire quoi que ce soit, juste de les supprimer, s'il vous plaît.. "

Rogue coldly replied with a smirk.

"Sorry didn't quite get that."

The snakes wound calmly around on him. The sweat rolled down his forehead, sides and stomach. He swallowed hard and cried pleadingly.

"Please get zthem off me, I'll do anything.. Please, I begz you, just get zthem off.."

He burst out in several more tears as one of the snakes slided over his neck. Kitty looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Anything?"

"N'importe quoi! ANYTHING!" he screamed. Kitty nodded towards Rogue and pressed "stop" on the video camera. Rogue removed the snakes with no problem and put them in the paper bag. Remy closed his eyes in relief and tried to relax, though his body was still shivering. A very low "merci beaucoup" escaped from his lips. His chest went up and down in line with his heavy breathing.

Jubilee smiled.

"Very well then, fun's over. Now to your ultimatum."

He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her. He looked like someone who had just run a marathon. Or just spent a whole day with nothing but non-stop sex. Exhausted and sweaty. Sexy. She continued:

"We will not show this recording to anyone, _if _you can manage to live up to one order. And if _not_.. Theeen.. Lets just say it wont be "Iron Man" showing up in the cinema downstairs." She smirked.

"Got it?"

He nodded weakly and he wasn't shaking anymore.

"Oui oui, Remy gets it."

Kitty looked at the two others.

"Hey, we forgot to think of an order." They took half a minute to think about something, when a big evil smile slowly appeared on Rouge's lips.

"Ah' got the perfect thing for him." The other two looked exited at her as she walked closer to Remy, still with an evil smile. She looked down at him.

"You can not have sex as long as you live here!" She looked triumphant. His eyes widend and he dropped his jaw. Take away his powers, take away his friends, God, take away his soul, but dont take away his **sex**!

She seemed to know what he was thinking so she took the video camera and swung it by the strap.

"Or this little baby will pop in the projector and show _everyone _a crying, sobbing, helpless little Gambit. Afraid of _snakes_!" She laughed.

"Alright alright! C'est un accord.. It's a deal.." He looked regretful at the ceiling, but there was no way in hell that anyone was gonna see that tape.

"But how does Remy knows you wont show it anyways eh?" he continued. Rogue shrugged.

"You'll just have to trust us, darlin'."

She tug the camera safely down Jubilee's bag and Kitty started to untie Remy, using her powers. When he was free, he sat up and rubbed his wrist. His breath had almost settled now. Jubilee smiled.

"Nice making business with you!" They all laughed while leaving and closing the door behind them.


End file.
